


Sweet and Sour

by DenebYL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Songfic, i'm sorry mom and dad, somewhat one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Shuichi isn't sure, and he hurts Kokichi in the process.





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> me: why is there so much porn in saiouma lol  
> also me: *contributes*
> 
> what a freakin legend
> 
> idk why but i was re-reading kokichi's drwiki page, and i thought back to how hurt he was after the fourth trial. yknow. and i thought, if things had turned out differently i wonder if this would have been how he would get heartbroken by shuichi.  
> idk?? idk. idk man.

The first time that Kokichi had reached out to take Shuichi’s hand, he noticed nothing but hesitation in the detective’s eyes.

He felt that he had been patient long enough, having been looking at nothing but a nervous Shuichi for the past few moments.

“Is my beloved Saihara-chan afraid? You know I won’t bite... Unless you ask." He chuckled.

Shuichi’s face was painted with a telltale blush, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“That’s… That’s not what I…”

Kokichi withdrew his hand, and grinned.

“You know… I’ve never had anyone hesitate like this before. Usually they’re really eager to have me.”

“W-Wait, huh?” Clearly taken aback, Shuichi exclaimed.

“Am I not attractive enough for my beloved Saihara-chan?” Kokichi let out several obviously fake tears, and put a hand to his eyes simply for the purposes of further emphasizing his ‘sadness’.

Shuichi chose not to respond, his eyes darting around for any means to escape out of this conversation.

“Oh, or maybe you have a weird kink I don’t know about…? Is it BDSM? Fisting?”  
The shorter man’s eyes gleamed mischievously, enthusiasm clear in his voice. Then he started to mumble, though it was still audible to Shuichi.  
“Or is it something that you can’t even admit to me? I wonder if it’s something like having a three-way… That can be arranged, you know.” His purple orbs scrutinised every bit of the other man, trying to figure out a gap in the wall that Shuichi had put up against his advances.

“That’s not…” Shuichi was fidgeting.

“Maybe...” Kokichi pointed towards him. “We don’t have to tell anyone. Is that what you’re afraid of?”

Shuichi’s eyes briefly met Kokichi’s promiscuous gaze, and he instinctively held out to reach something on his head, but the absence took him by surprise, and he put his hands back down awkwardly.

“Nee hee hee.”

Later, he cursed himself for the blank face that he had had on momentarily, and hoped that the laughter that he had let out was enough to cover it up.

__

_You roam my mind  
(Because you’re sweet like sugar and sour lemon tea) _

“Shumai-chan, you’re too soft.” Kokichi said in a sing-song tune. He then pouted as he poked Shuichi’s shoulder.

“Too soft? What do you mean…?” Shuichi tilted his head.

“I want you to be rougher with me.” He traced a finger down Shuichi’s chest, feeling a slight shiver from the person in question. “After all, I’m a liar, right? A bad, bad liar. I deserve it.”

“Umm…” The detective pursed his lips. “I don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _And yet you have._ Kokichi thought.

Ignoring his inner dialogue, he pulled the covers off the both of them and threw them to the side. He then climbed on Shuichi, towering over him.

“Kokichi…?”

Kokichi sat down on Shuichi’s stomach, and started grinding slowly.

“I wonder how far I can push you, my beloved Saihara-chan?”

__

_When we get this right  
(Your love is sweet like sugar, too much is bad for me) _

“S-Shuichi…” Kokichi moaned, bucking his hips against Shuichi’s.

But there was no response from the other Ultimate besides low grunts, and the sound of skin against skin.

He still does not know if he was even able to say anything besides Shuichi’s name.  
But what he does know was that he had been reduced to moans, his hands and knees threatened to fall apart under the pressure of pleasure as he had felt that there was something inside him building up. Every part of his body was on fire, and then he felt that the other man was speeding up on his thrusts.

“Kokichi…” He heard a voice call out, and before he could respond he felt something on his member.

The only response that Kokichi had managed to muster was a loud moan of Shuichi’s name, and he felt all rationale from his mind being sapped away from the person now holding his entire being hostage.

His body, and his heart.

They were both held hostage, and he could tell you truthfully that does not want any out from this.

But he would not, of course.

__

_He knows what I like  
(Because you’re sweet like sugar and sour lemon tea) _

The second time that Kokichi had reached out to take Shuichi’s hand, he noticed mild hesitation in the detective’s eyes.

“I guess… I’ll knock on your door later tonight? Kaito and Maki would hunt me down if I just up and left.”

“Aww…” Kokichi groaned. “Just tell them what you’re doing. It’s still training.”

The only response that he had gotten from Shuichi was a sheepish laugh.

“Uh, I don’t think it counts as training...”

_Of course you'd say that, Shuichi._

“Boo.” He shrugged. “You suck.”

“Ah, I’ll… I’ll try to finish quickly.” Shuichi bit his lip, and Kokichi withdrew his hand.

_Of course._

__

_Oh, this could taste divine  
(Your love is sweet like sugar, too much is bad for me) _

Shuichi was sleeping soundly, and Kokichi watched his breathing.

It was quiet and peaceful, unlike Kokichi’s mind.

“How dare you.” He mumbled, with a blank expression.

He traced his fingers on Shuichi’s open palm. Judging by his reflexes, he was probably ticklish to that. He also elicited another response – Shuichi was now mumbling something he couldn’t quite make out.

“…How dare you, Shuichi Saihara.” He cooed, his heart lamenting.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Eli Ingram's Sweet and Sour and my mind went YOU KNOW WHAT,,
> 
> *whispers to self* pleas stop


End file.
